Academy exam: Senju Cassiel
Where~ Yonshigakure Village Particapints~ Isabella, Cassiel OOC Rules~ IzzyDaPada: SOAP! In Yonshi we have a no tollerance zone. Meaning: No Meta-Gaming, God-Moding, and Auto-Hitting and no OP (Over Powered). Can you tell me what each of those mean. ArchangelCassiel: Meta is to use OC info in IC. ArchangelCassiel: Auto-Hitting means in your posts to post both attempt and connect of that attack. ArchangelCassiel: God-Mode is well...god mode, means you dont follow rules, impossible to fight against, ridiculously over powered. Type of those one hit kill idiots. ArchangelCassiel: OP, is also self explanatory. Means that one characters capabilities vastly outmatch others, putting an uncrossable gap and thuss killing the fun and challenge. IzzyDaPada: Soap onto the rules of Yonshi. Rule number one: If a spar is commenced, a Jounin must be present to judge. This is to ensure safety of all the members of Yonshi, and also not have any unnecessary deaths or injuries. IzzyDaPada: Rule number two: Your character only exists in NinRP, and Yonshigakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. You are free to have multiple RPCs, but this one specifically will only be here. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page. ArchangelCassiel: -Nods- IzzyDaPada: Rule number three: Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage. ArchangelCassiel: -Nods- IzzyDaPada: Rule number four (keep this in mind at all times, people forget): No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you. IzzyDaPada: Rule Number five: When it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only. IzzyDaPada: Rule Number six: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. Also I would like to mention that when you are rping and you travel x amount of distance, and over a mountian. You will be exhuasted. And sweaty. ArchangelCassiel: Realistic, Good, Next. Test of Senju Cassiel Begins~ IzzyDaPada: -Awaiting in the feild outside the village. Isa shifted through her papers, she was to give an academy exam to a, Senju Cassiel.- *Hmm..interesting..a Senju must be a cousin of Haru's no doubt?* -Thinking quietly to herself. She had left a message for the young academy student for him to meet her outside the village near the only seemingly existint large tree that grew, outside the village. Being it seemed easier and quiter to do so. On her she had her packs that carried her shinobi weapons..kunais, senbons, two smoke bombs and one flash bomb. Also carring her chained-sickle, something she had gained when she became a chuunin. Flipping through the papers she read up on the student while she waited. A normal routine for her, cat like if anyone really thought into it. Paying close eye to detail, like a cat would. Or maybe it was just her doing her job? Who knew. Feeling a slight nip at her faded blue hair, Isa shivered lightly. Yonshi had started to fall into its winter habits. Cold winds, brick shilly mornings when she went out for her morning trainings. But it was only fall. But the wind had gotten colder even by mid afternoon it seemed.- *I hate winter..it's to cold..* -She thought quietly to herself..dreading the Yonshi winter. The winter brought back her first time in Yonshigakure, it seemed like it was far away for the sixteen-year-old. But, they were fond memories. Everyone playing in the snow around her as she watched. Occasional snow fights. She wondered how the new genin and academy students would fair the wintery weather that would soon approach.- ArchangelCassiel: -Wind rolled over stone paved street that led into the graveyard, rustling golden and crimson hue of leaves. It was chilly and everywhere the sings of fall and oncoming winder were showing. The silence clung heavy in the air and gloomy looking clouds that lazily crawled over sky did nothing to improve the atmosphere. Amidst rows of small gray stumps that were gravestones stood a small figure, sticking out of the picture like a black stain. Boy, no older then 12, clad in black training garnments wearing light sandals on bare feet stood in front of a gravestone, carved letters forming a name "Senju Shizuku". His spikey long silvery mane swayed to winds tune as hes piercingly cold silver hues were locked on stone in front of him. White markings upon darkly pale canvas of his skin stood out in fading light. Rising one hand he claimed the stray golden leaf that wind carried aloft, rubbing his thumb gently over its frail surface before letting it go. His lips opened in soft whisper-Its been long six years mom. Can you believe it? Hands of time are indeed slippery sort.-A slight pause before..- Today i am to pass the test and finally become Genin. Father says to trust in myself, i promise i wont fail this mom. -Soft Sigh- I wish you were here...-But he had no more time, he had recieved notice to meet his instructor in 20 minutes in a field by the tree. With one last glance he turned away making his way towards designated spot. Streets were rather empty, aside from ocassional villager here and there. Since graveyard wasn't far away from randevu spot, 15 minutes later he arrived at small wodden bridge that arched over river that passed through village. In distance he could see a figure standing in wait, as he moved closer he could make out female features. Blue hair black garnments and standard pack with weapons. She was standing seemingly lost in what he assumed were his own files. As it seemed she didn't notice him, clearing his throat softly he spoke in calm tone.- Isa Sensei? IzzyDaPada: -Looking up from her papers to see the boy she was to give the test to she would offer a smile, folding the papers on the already crease that existed on it and put it into her pouch.- "Senju Cassiel? Ah yes. I am Tou Isabella, your Instructor for your test today. I hope you came prepared and ready." -offering a kind smile to the academy student. She remembered when she was that age, always seeming so long ago. Maybe it was such a vanity feeling to remember when she was young? Internally shruging to herself. Main focus for her to was to help this student pass and become a genin, and begin his life adventure in the life of a ninja.- ArchangelCassiel: -Hes face betrayed none of his thoughts as he evaluated Sensei in his mind. Noding to her question he responded thinking it polite to return the smile altho it came harder then he expected.- Yes sensei. -A court and to the point responce. Adjusting his wooden arm protectors he silently waited for next step.- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head she would go right into it.- "Do you know how to use a Kunai, Senbon and a shuriken?" -reaching into her back she would pull out a kunai, a senbon and a shuriken, as well pulling out a flash bomb and a smoke bomb.- "Can can you tell me how a flash bomb and smoke bomb work, and their range of effectiveness is?" ArchangelCassiel: -Mind calm and calculated he examined what she held in her hands. He knew all to well how to use kunai and shuriken, having spent so many hours practicing after class was over and home in the mannor. Noding he spoke- Yes i know Sensei. -Then shifting gaze to what he recognised as flash and smoke bomb from teachings he added.- Flash bomb are used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate. Range varies from size of the bomb, but the lowest range is 20 feet although shielding your eyesight helps reduce the effect. A smoke bomb creates a cloud of smoke when it detonates, it can contain from regular smoke gas to different types, sleeping, paralyse, poison and so on. As with flash bombs, range varies from size to size but basic range would be 10 to 15 feet. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head. She would put the flash and smoke bomb back in her bag. Reaching out she held out the kunai, shuriken, then holding out the senbon in her other free hand.- "With the kunai show me and tell me how you would use it. And same with the senbon." ArchangelCassiel: -Noding he extended his hand to take the senbon and kunai. He would balance them in his palms for moment, feeling thir weight, shape and size.- To use them accurately one needs to feel one with the weapon, not just tool but extension of themselves. In time and training it would become instinctive. Positioning is important as well.-He would slip senbon first inbetween his index and middle finger facing tip upwards, his arm positioned in L position with hand facing up.- First i would move my hand like this.-Moving it to be where the arch of his shoulder sharpening the angle now and moving his elbow to face slightly away from his body so arm journey from it to shoulder would be in diagonal.- And throw it in flowing swishing motion.-Pulling his hand a bit more back he would then in quick swishing motion of his hand, until it was facing slightly upward and to the right of his body, releasing senbon second before hand passed the straight line forward from his body. That way he would give it additionaly motion and flow making it embed itself in the tree few yards away.- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head she watched as he took the weapons from her, and went into detail with useing how to use them, then showing her.- "Now. How about the kunai? How would you use that?" -She would offer him a smile. Seeing that he was knowledgeable in these weapons.- ArchangelCassiel: -Noding for moment he switched kunai to his right hand and balanced it for moment slipping his index finger through the hole in its base swinging it around. Getting enough feel of the weapon he stopped it by taking it in his hand again and took it by the hilt.- Its bit heavier and bigger then the senbon and as such in some ways its easier to manipulate and in others different. Firstly hand positioning.-Pulling his hand back similar as he did with senbon but only lower then his shoulder somewhere inbetwen it and that hands elbow. Placing it in his palm so that all his fingers are brought together except thumb and kunai laying against in vertical line. Then bringing his thumb over to press the center of hilt, followed by his pinky finger and the one next to it sliding slightly around the side.-Due to its piercing blade design and weight it can resist pull of wind easier then senbon.-Then he in fast slashing motion moved his hand till it stopped in same positon as it did with senbon, releasing the kunai also at same time as senbon. This would make it fly in straight line and stab itself in tree bark next to senbon.- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head as she watched him speak and demenstrate with the kunai as he did with the senbon. Stepping back a few feet from the boy. She would push her chakra into her hands as she clapped to get his attention, while lacing the sound with her chakra- "good..good. Now..what can you tell me about genjutsus? How do you break out of them?" -As she had grabbed his attention. She would put him into a genjutsu. Turning the sky a dark red color. The grass a purple color, the buildings of the village and the tree white and blurry. As she laced herself and her voice into the genjutsu, but keeping the water its normal color, so he could see the difference between the genjutsu and reality.- ArchangelCassiel: -He would observe calmly as she spoke mainly to seeking to learn. As she spoke he suddenly started to notice shifts in reality, at first small then more obvious. Grass and sky shifting collors as buldings faded into fuzzy blur, only sound of river and its color remaining the same. But he remained calm, this was Sensei. He assumed she kept it this obvious to test him. But even if it was Sensei he didn't like being manipulated and as such he brought his hands together forming Tiger seal. Forcing his chakra flow to stop, altho he wasn't at level where he could completely stop it it was enough. Shifting focus he now forced his chakra to surge out in intention to push back intruding chakra and normalize his own chakra flow to regain control of his five senses.- Genjutsu is created when a user extends their chakra flow through the nervous system of their opponent to control their mind, thereby affecting their five senses. It can be used to create illusions, or body trauma from led to believe pain they think they are experiencing. It requers very good chakra control to perform.-Once the illusion would fade and surroundings return to normal he would remain calm, although the chakra manouver strained him a bit he didn't show, Senju as clan had large chakra reserves even with him being so young.- Breaking out of it can be done effectively in two ways, one i performed by stoping chakra flow and then intensifying on outburst to force intruder chakra out and normalize the flow. Or by intentional pain that is not caused by genjutsu, forcing shock on body and making it dispell the jutsu. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head with a smile. Their surroundings would change back to normal.- "Though we do not encourage bodly arm to yourself. There is also another option. If you are on a team, and a said teammate isn't affected. You can have that unaffected teammate make body contact with the caster, and have them use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow ArchangelCassiel: -He noded as it matched what they taught in academy and what father told him. Looking to her he spoke.- Yes sensei. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head more to herself then to him, Isa looked to the tree then walked over to it as she would turn on her heels then look at him.- "Now next will be the tree walking technique. Demenstrate good chakra control to the best of your ability and walk up the tree to a branch that can support your weight." ArchangelCassiel: -He watched her walk over and for moment he stayed in his spot calculating posibilities before he walked over beside her and looked up the tree. Forming basic seal for chakra gathering, Tiger, he focused on his feet trying to distribute even levels of chakra into both feet. Closing his eyes he concentrated, once he felt it was enough he would place one leg on the tree bark followed quickly by the other for his body would loose balance and be pulled backwards down to eart by gravity force. As feet would cling to bark keeping him in horizontal position he would start walking upwards before strain on his body hit him from gravitational pull and his own body weight. The movement was helpful in maintaining that balance, manouvering to the sturdy branch he spoted earlier when he looked up he made himself walk on top of it instead of hanging down with only his feet holding him to branch. He was confident but it would do no good if flow suddenly stopped and he fell down on his head, sure he would avoid mayor injury but wouldn't earn best impression from sensei.- IzzyDaPada: -looks up, Isa would watch as he climbed the tree. She smiled watching him.- "Good good. Now come down and lets head over to the river, and do the water walking technique shall we? Careful on your way down." -As she said the last part, she headed over to the river. Bringing her hands up to her chest. She formed a hand seal and pushed her chakra into her feet. As she took a few slow steps onto the water, She then got a good pace going until she was in the middle of the river.- "Same as the tree climbing technique. Demenstrate good chakra control to the best of your ability, and meet me half way in the river." ArchangelCassiel: -Listening to her words he would nod and jump down from tree, landing in crouch to avoid the strain on his body the followed after her till water edge. Watching her for moment he looked down to water and accessed the situation. Tree was stationary target while water constantly shifted and moved, the simple push of chakra in feet won't suffice. Taking deep breath he exhausted it slowly closing his eyes he formed Tiger seal again and focused his chakra into his feet. He would maintain control of shift and flow of chakra unlike before where he just kept it in his feet, as he slowly lowered on foot on water surface. It would sink but only a bit before stopping as if water suddenly was made solid, he followed with second foot maintaining bit wobbly standing position. Now that he was in water he could actually feel its flow and adjust chakra accordingly, not an easy task but he had to do it, he had to pass this test. Focusing more with slight strain he evened the chakra flow with water flow helping him stand completely on its surface, and then followed by careful few steps towards sensei stopping few feet away half way in the river.- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head approvingly, she would offer him a smile.- "Very good. We are almost done. Lets head back to solid land now shall we?" -Looking to Cassiel, she would offer him a smile, then turn and head in the direction of the solid surface some call land with grass. Once there she would go into the next few parts of the test.- "So, can you tell me the difference between a shadow clone jutsu and the clone technique?" ArchangelCassiel: -Turning slowly around he noded and followed her to the solid ground carefully, once out he could relax as he canceled chakra flow in his feet. Upon her question he tilted his head as he thought back on the teachings, he heard some rumors aof shadow clone from his father, assembling information in his head he spoke.- Clone Tehnique makes a copy of the user, its merely illusion and not a solid form and depends solely on users chakra. On the other hand Shadow clones form an actual solid clone of the user with same capabilities, intelligence and chakra and can go on its own away from user. Further more all information clone learned and things he experienced are shared with user once clone is destroyed. Also user can chose to deploy equal ammount of chakra between him and clones making it impossible to tell the real one. IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head, Isa would smile.- "Now, perform for me, the clone technique. With the correct hand seals, the right amount of chakra control please." ArchangelCassiel: -He figured this would be next and noded he would start summoning chakra. Once he felt his chakra was condensed enough he brought his hands together to form seal, Ram - Snake - Tiger. That would utilize the condensed chakra inside and flow it out to form at first trancendant but soon enough, in apperiance mirrored to his own, a clone. Air currents disrupted in area around him as grass swayed back and forth as pale aura of white formed lightly around fading in and out. Clone materilzed was as he intended a mirror image, same silvery white hair, same eyes and same white markings on canvas of palishly dim skin. Dark training robes and wooden arm protectors with slight difference in color, making them more darker shade. Altho this was basic Clone tehinique so it cast no shadows nor disrupted area around it. Still holding tiger seal he looked at Sensei awaiting response.- IzzyDaPada: -Nodding her head, looking over the clone then looking over Cassiel.- "Alright conceal it." -Next was her favorate technique when she was in the academy. Though she was 4'0 ft, now she was 5'7, but still had her faded blue hair and her hazel eyes. Sometimes she wondered if she could transform into her own Sensei?- "Now, I want you to do the transofmration technique. Use the correct handseals and the correct chakra control. Transform into me, and pay close attention to detail." ArchangelCassiel: -With inner sigh he lowered his hands disrupting the seal and canceling the tehinque. Taking moment to concentrate and return his chakra to normal flow, before taking deep breath and noding as he exhaled. Glancing at her he would observe patiently from top to bottom emptying his mind. Taking in every detail to form mental image of her. Coming from top down the slightly fading blue hair, spreading in two curly endings past her front. It framed her small face with two hazel eyes decorating canvas of palish fair skin. Her 5'7 slim but firm frame was clad in dark long sleeved one piece dress that started with high collar and ended just bellow her behind in skirt. Slim hands were framed in black glowes stopping where fingers started in white grayish bandages. Legs were enclosed in black criss crossed net that went from under skirt and disappeared in high black boots with white fur collar just bellow knees. Closing his eyes he held onto that image, forming handseals Dog-Boar-Ram, and focusing chakra. Taking that image as foundation and bringing it to life on his own form it would begin to change and shift as chakra flow enveloped it. When he opened his eyes he would lift his hand in front of his face only to be greeted by slim hand clad in black with fingers ending in bandages. It took him moment but it felt weird to be transformed in female, lowering his hand he would surpress the blush and await the Senseis word- IzzyDaPada: -Watching him she couldn't help but giggle, seeing herself transformed what seemed perfectly infront of her. Reaching out she would fluff the faded blue curls and smile.- "Hmm...I look very good." -Pulling her hand away she would offer a wide smile.- "Very good. Very good." -Stepping back slowly. She wouldn't let her eyes off of him.- "Now..conceal it..we will go into the last part of the test, also, I like the idea of, learning on the job........Body replace yourself!" -She would quickly reach into her pack to grab a kunai as she laced her finger into the hole in holt, bringing her arm back behind her and then bringing it infront of her launtching it towards Cassiel. If he didn't perform the body replacement, the kunai was aimed towards his right shoulder if it hit. With the training she has with her chained-sickle and here kunai-chain, she had gained a good throwing arm. Now to wait and see what the boy would do.- ArchangelCassiel: -Still feeling slightly uncomfortable in this form he noded. As he was about to release the transformation something in her voice caught his mind. And the hunch would prove to be right as next moment she yelled to use substitiotion tehinque while at same time attacking him with kunai. Seeing it pointless to dodge at this range he would do only thing he could. In fast sequence he would brought his hands together to form Ram-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake seals, releasing his chakra while focusing on nearby rock that caught his eye. At the same he would jump backwards in straight line of sight from her. Moment he finished the handsigns The stone he focused on would take his place wrapped illusion of him that will disperse moment kunai hit while he safely jumped back- IzzyDaPada: -Hearing the statisfying *THUNK* of her kunai hitting the log that would indecate that the boy performed the body replacement. Looking to where he made himself appear she smiled.- "Good job. Good job." -Walking over to him, Isa would offer him a big smile.- "Well that concludes the academy test. With your deminstraction of your skills.." -She paused a moment so that it seemed more dramatic then it really needed to be. Just how she worked.- "I here by welcome you into the genin ranks of Yonshigakure no Sato. Congratulations Cassiel Senju." ArchangelCassiel: -Breathing sigh of relief as kunai hit the log he straightened up just in time to see sensei approach him. The smile on her lips made his spine stiffen and the tension he figured she purposely created he closed his eyes. Moments later the words of his passing of test reached his ears, all he could do is sigh and smile inwardly and looking up at sky thinking "I did it mom". -Thank you Sensei, it is an honor.-Was what he spoke outloud.-